King of Mars
Plot Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby are out with their telescopes stargazing. Sheen calls Jimmy over to Jimmy's large telescope and claims he has discovered alien life. [Jimmy then points out that he has the telescope aimed at Carl's mole. Cindy and Libby are nearby using a smaller telescope. Cindy asks Libby if she would keep Mars in the telescope for her as she squirts something on herself. Libby recognizes the smell as a perfume called Eau de Amino Acid and claims Cindy just brought her here so she could flirt with Jimmy. Cindy immediately denies this, and goes over to flirt with Jimmy nevertheless. When Jimmy notices the perfume, he calls it "A bewitching scent". Then he and Cindy gaze at each other. Realizing he's out in front of some people, Jimmy swerves his enormous telescope to the left, knocking Cindy off. The telescope starts to take pictures of a comet. When Cindy gets up, she kicks him off the telescope and aims it on Mars. She then smacks Jimmy up against the eyepiece. Just then, a huge flare erupts from the surface of Mars. Goddard downloads the pictures that the scope was taking at the time and zooms in on the flare. Jimmy recognizes it as hydro-quantum energy. He determines there is an infinite power source, with which he could shatter all known boundaries of science. Just then, the ground begins shake, and a giant, walking tripod appears. Sheen and Carl, thinking it is alien craft, bow to it. However it was Eustace Strytch, a spoiled, wealthy kid who was mad at Jimmy. He demanded to know what they were doing on his property. Jimmy refused to tell him, and Eustace returned to his tripod, and tried to capture him and his friends. Jimmy outmaneuvers him though, and knocks over Eustace's tripod with his telescope. Eustace faints and everyone else escapes. The next day, Carl and Sheen receive free sausage. Jimmy prepares his rocket for travel. Cindy and Libby walk up to get a briefing on the mission, when Jimmy notices something's different about Cindy. She says she put on radiation proof mascara and lip gloss. Jimmy is lovestruck again and accidentally burns Goddard's tail with a blowtorch. Realizing he's in public, Jimmy jumps back in and says that she can't come. Cindy protests and gets her way. He shows her and Libby the map of Mars they need to find the energy source. Down the street though, in the truck that gave Sheen and Carl the sausage, Eustace and his butler Blix are spying from a hidden camera in one of the forks they gave Sheen and intend to beat Jimmy to Mars. 3 days later, Jimmy's rocket s on its way to Mars. To get Jimmy's attention, [Cindy is wearing a new flight-suit. Jimmy has been staring at her the whole trip, and once again realizing he is in front of his friends, states "Well, if you think I've been staring at you the whole time, I haven't!" This starts up another mock argument until the ship is hit by a blast of energy. The culprit is none other then Eustace Strytch. He drained all the energy from the ship and one more hit would destroy Jimmy. Jimmy has only one blast left, but can't even aim due to lack of energy. Eustace fires his torpedoes and Jimmy prepares for his demise. Cindy, though, opens the airlock a tad, propelling the ship away from the missiles and putting Eustace's tripod in range for Jimmy's proton blast. The blast sends the tripod spiraling down to Mars. In the process of bragging about her airlock maneuver, Cindy sends their ship spiraling down to Mars as well. Using Goddard as transportation, Jimmy and Co. start their search for the energy source. Eustace and Blix survive the crash and discover that Sheen got a piece of sausage on the camera lens, thus making the map unreadable. A few hours later, Jimmy and the gang start to make camp for the night. Jimmy is once again gazing at Cindy, this time under the two moons. He starts "Cindy, under these moons you look almost..." To his embarrassment, everyone was watching that time and he denies that he was not gazing at Cindy under the moonlight. Cindy, fed up with Jimmy trying to cover up his emotions, walks away from camp, only to be picked up by Eustace. He convinces her to help him get the Mars map by offering money and the fact that their alliance would make Jimmy jealous. The next morning, Cindy picks up Jimmy with the tripod and lets Eustace and Blix retrieve the map. Once Eustace knows the location, he pushes Jimmy and Cindy away from the tripod and starts off to get the energy source. Jimmy is enraged that Cindy betrayed everyone to Eustace. She defended herself by saying that he didn't notice her and Jimmy replied by saying "You are so clueless Vortex!! Of course I know you exist! Why else would I pretend to ignore you!?" Thus the cat was out of the bag. Goddard's batteries were zapped by Eustace, so they had no way to reach the energy source. That is until Carl mentioned his pants were elastic. Jimmy then uses them as a sail, catching up to Eustace. Both Jimmy and Eustace reached the top of the pyramid the energy source was on top of and charge their swords and begin to duel over whose the energy source belongs to. The duel ends quickly because three Martians, who were presumed to be statues, said it was theirs. They were sick and tired of earth sending probes and spacecraft, so they decided to destroy Earth and Jimmy right then and there. The Martians lock everyone's feet up in stone cuffs. Since Jimmy and Eustace have swords they can break free and save Earth. Eustace refuses to ally with Jimmy until Cindy punched him in the stomach. Jimmy and Eustace broke everyone free. They rewired the Martian power source while the others distracted the Martians. Jimmy rewired everything and was about to reactivate the system when a Martian picked him up. Eustace had to push a blue button to activate the system. Eustace pushed it and it started to rain. Apparently, Martians are allergic to rain. The Martians traded Jimmy some of their power source so he would make it stop raining. In the end, everyone returns to Earth, unscathed. Category:Episodes